Valentine's Day
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: Dammit. It's Valentine's day. What does a young Shadowhunter do for his boyfriend on just such a day? You'll have to read to find out! R&R (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Since I am alone this Valentine's day my gift that would have otherwise gone to my partner is going to you. Here's some Hot Malec that you may enjoy. It will have an update everyday until Valentine's day.

**Warning:** I do not own the characters.

BoyXBoy will happen. Prepare yourselves.

* * *

Alec let out a slow breath and slid his hands up under his shirt, grabbing the hem and slowly pulling it up and over his head, casting it to the floor at his feet. He subconsciously fidgeted with his hair, pushing a lock back behind his ear. It had gotten shaggier of late. The buckle of his pants was the next thing to go, again slowly, and the button of his jeans and he lowered the zipper, pausing with his fingers looped in his belt loops to look up, almost hesitantly.

Magnus was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head resting in his hands as he watched with the smallest smile, his cat-like eyes taking in every detail of his boyfriend's body. "Go on then."

Alec felt the slightest blush come over his cheeks and he pushed his pants to the floor, stepping over them and shoving them into a pile with his shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back up, "Don't you want to do the rest?" All he was left wearing was a pair of black boxers that were almost silky.

"Hm, no. Go on." He smiled, letting his teeth be seen and Alec swallowed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, lovely." He tipped his head down so he was almost looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Be quick."

_Now you're probably wondering what exactly would put our darling Shadowhunter into this strange scene. A lot of things probably knowing Magnus Bane, but it all stared not too long ago. _

The phone rang again and Alec quickly picked it up off the dresser and shoved it into the top drawer, muffling it amongst his socks and undergarments. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling; it had been the same all day, every ten minutes, _Ring_!

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. A day that was notorious for both singles awareness and couples. For Alec it was now, and shockingly so, the latter. He'd been panicking all day, every time the phone went off a little butterfly of worry would erupt in his stomach.

He'd answered the first time Magnus had called but when the topic of the day of romance came up he had quickly found an excuse to hang up. He also had answered the second but Jace had come along just in time to save Alec from answering any questions about his plans for tomorrow. And now here he was, sitting alone in his room hiding his phone in his clothing.

Magnus would probably be upset; he always was when he was being ignored, either accidentally or on purpose. He always wanted the limelight, and if he didn't get it there would be hell to pay.

The boy gave a huff of a sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. Boyfriends were a thing that Isabelle dealt with, not Alec. Isabelle could close the perfect gifts, the perfect mood, and the perfect clothes. Not Alec. She was the master of doing things just right. He most certainly wasn't.

He could hear his phone ringing again in his drawer. What if Magnus came over? There would be no escaping him then. Maybe he should just answer.

The phone stopped.

Yes next time it rang he would answer. He would, he would...

There went the phone again and the Shadowhunter was on it like a moth to a light. Throwing the drawer opening and rummaging like a madman until he found the glowing gadget, hit the green button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I don't like being ignored, Alec." Came the huff of a reply and the boys head fell.

"I know, I know, I've been really busy. Honest."

"Well then I'm sorry for bothering you, oh busy one." There was a clatter of something being put down on the other end of the line and Alec winced.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you hung up on me."

The warlock gave a grumble then a little noise, almost like a sigh, "Why would I hang up on you?"

"Because I missed your call?"

"Yes, that would be the reason but it would defeat my purpose all together. Why call you only to get your voice mail then call back, get you, and then hang up." He waited and when there was no response he continued. "See. Logic." There was another clatter and Alec's suspicion was aroused.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find that out later. Oh, speaking of later-" Alec winced. He wanted to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, oh he did more than anything, but he knew he'd get awkward and he's do something wrong and Magnus would end up laughing at him or calling him a kid.

"My house, five o' clock. Be there or I won't exactly be happy. Tah tah." Then the line went dead and a mournful dial tone filled the air.

"Magnus?" No reply. "Hey, Magnus..."

He'd just fucking hung up on him.

* * *

Short and sweet.

What will happen next!

The more Reviews the faster it will update! ;)

**~BBR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**My second piece. Please Enjoy

* * *

The fourteenth rolled around far too quickly for the young Shadowhunter. On the morning of Valentine's Day Alec sat on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap just staring at his phone which did not ring. He could hear Isabelle fussing around trying to locate this or that, she had a date with god-knows-who this afternoon and she seemed to not be able to get herself together.

By three o' clock Alec was beginning to panic. You were supposed to buy something for a loved one, right? Something like chocolates or roses. Neither of those things seemed to suit Magnus. Roses were two, well, mundane. Maybe he could try chocolates; there might be something exotic that might suit his fancy.

The closest shop was a few tens of blocks over, a smaller shop that was known for its assortment of chocolates and other sweets. The boy hesitated at the door, took a breath and stepped in.

The entire shop smelt like the products it sold. The sweet scent of chocolate, a gently syrupy smell and the lighter sugary smell of the creams filled the air.

He paused in front of a large glass cabinet that ran the length of the room and looked in. Inside were individually wrapped sweets in gold and silver paper with little red bows lying against red velvet. They looked very expensive to say in the least.

The clerk looked up over his glasses and gave a little smile, leaving the boy to read the little cursive signs that spelt out what flavor each chocolate were. There were almonds, coconut, cherry, strawberry, cinnamon, golden nut, honey comb, milk, mint, dark, white and everything in-between.

The boy gave a sigh and looked down at his watch, it was almost four.

He took a long breath and looked down the long counter at each individual package.

"Looking for something in particular?" Alec jumped at the voice as the cahier leaned on the case before him. He was a kindly looking man in his mid-fifties.

"No, not really. Just something."

"Valentine's Day?" He asked cocking his eyebrows and the boy gave a hesitant nod.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what she likes?" He lent forwards slightly, looking down into the case then back up at Alec.

"No, I don't even know if he likes chocolate_._" _He!_

The man didn't even seem to notice as he narrowed his eyes, "Then you're in a bit of a spot aren't you." Then his eyes lit up and he gave an almost cheeky smile. "I know." He turned and knelt to the bottom shelf, rummaged for a second, then stood back up. "It's a little expensive but I know he'll love it."

The Shadowhunter blinked as the box was carefully placed on top of the case. It was a dark wood with cherry strips running the length to the golden clasp that held it shut. The clerk slowly opened the lid and the boy lent forwards to see the contents. Inside were twelve chocolates, each wrapped in red paper with a little silver seal holding them shut. The box itself was lined in red crushed velvet and smelt, very faintly, of roses.

"Most of them are caramel or honey comb. The others are dark and milk striped though if I remember a few are cherry filled. Does this seem right?" He asked with a little glimmer in his eyes and Alec looked up.

"Absolutely." The man smiled and tipped his head towards the till.

"Come on then, I'll ring it up for you."

The boy was back on the street by 4:07. The box had been wrapped in dark purple paper with a red ribbon adorning the top. He could make it to Magnus's loft by 5:00 but anxiety was beginning to bubble in his stomach.

Maybe he should change into something a little more formal than a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that was a size too big and had a hole in the hem. Maybe he had a dress shirt hidden somewhere in his drawers. Or perhaps something a bit more flirty. Okay, that was impossible; he didn't own anything that you could call flirty. Maybe that skin tight training shirt he had with the three-quarter sleeves and fit to his body like a glove. No he'd feel like an idiot if he showed up in that. But he needed to look like he had tried to make today special, besides the chocolates that is.

He wound up back at the institute. Isabelle had already left and Jace and Clary were out doing hell knows what. His parents were taking Max to a movie so the entire place was silent. Church was sitting on one of the chairs, watching lazily as Alec made his way down the hall and into his room, closing the rood behind him.

He was at least going to change into something without holes in it.

He located a black dress shirt that was reasonably well kept and changed into that, as well as a pair of black jeans that were a little tighter than what he's normally wear. It took a while to find these as well as a long back coat that looked reasonably good. He was amidst combing his hair and washing his face when he glanced at the clock again. It was 5:30.

Something hard hit his ribs and he dropped the comb and tore out of the bathroom, pausing for a second to throw on some socks and grab the chocolate before tearing out of the room and down the stairs. It would take an easy half an hour to reach the flat.

It took him almost forty-five minutes. The entire city seemed to be packed with lovey-dovey couples.

He let himself in with his own key and tiptoed to the door. Maybe Magnus wouldn't notice that he was late...

He knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again. This time the door slowly creaked open, reveling the form of the warlock. He was wearing a long black turtleneck with tears all up the sleeves and across his stomach, showing off his caramel colored skin. On the bottom was a pair of black skinny jeans. His eyes were narrowed into disapproving slits.

"You're late, Alec." The boy swallowed and backed up.

What was it he'd said about having hell to pay?

* * *

Hahahah!~ Oh, Magnus is angry isn't he. I wonder what will happen...

**~BBR**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long. We're once chapter from the end.

Please enjoy responsibly.** ;)**

* * *

The boy opened his mouth as though to say something then closed it. The warlock hadn't moved to let him inside.

"Sorry." He finally muttered, looking down then thrust his hands forwards with the box in their grasp, "For you."

"Oh." He seemed a little surprised and slowly took it, "Thank you." There was a moment of awkward silence then he stepped back, "Well, you may as well come in. You're in time for desert I suppose."

The Shadowhunter looked up at his boyfriends retreating back and swallowed, skipping after him. "Um, Magnus, I am sorry I'm late. I just had to pick up the chocolates and then my shirt was missing-"

"It's fine." He turned and raised both his hands, "Fine, fine, fine. You can make it up to me."

"How?" The warlock gave a sly smile, narrowing his cat-like eyes and took his arm.

"Tsk tsk. Desert first and then redemption, my dear." He led him to the newly changed living room with the table laid out in the middle where two chairs were placed. A little flutter caught in Alec's chest and he mentally slapped himself for being late. The image of Magnus waiting alone for him was almost too much to take. "Here, sit." Magnus pushed him down into the chair at the head of the table and bent to look him in the eye and pointed a finger at his chest, "Stay."

The dark haired youth could do nothing but nod as the man stood again and smiled, turning on his heel and flouncing towards the kitchen. Alec took the opportunity to admire his shape in the tight fitting clothes. Aw well, it was Valentine's Day, he may as well enjoy himself.

Magnus's house was in a constant state of change, a different couch here or the wall mirror moved to the other side of the room. It was always interesting to look around too, not just with the changes; weird books lay open here and there, little glittering bottles had rolled under the sofa and a fork was currently stuck in the ceiling above the table. It was the latter than was beginning to worry the boy. Surely there was an explanation... not that he wanted to know.

"Okay, okay, close your eyes." The voice came from behind him and he gave a little jump. There were very few people who could sneak up on Alec Lightwood. Magnus just happened to be one of them, glitter, perfume and all.

"Why, what are you doing?"

He began to turn but there was a sharp his of "No!" Then a little huff, "Come on, it's a surprise."

Alec turned back around and sighed. "Fine, my eyes are closed."

"No they aren't."

The boy gave a grumble and squinted. "There, now they are."

"No they are not, Alec! Come on, you are ruining my fun!" Alec sighed and closed his eyes, tight. He hated not being able to see. "There, see? Was that so hard?" The words were suddenly right beside his ear and he shivered as his breath met his neck. "Right, open your eyes."

Alec hesitated then slowly did so. Before him was a cake, not just a cake but a red velvet, heart shaped cake covered in pink and white icing. He blinked once, along the edges were placed little flat heart shaped chocolates which stood up against the icing tufts.

"Oh." He said quietly, a little surprised and Magnus sat in the chair before him.

"What do you think?" He looked like he had smoothed over his excitement into a look of smug self-satisfaction. "I made it."

"You made it?" Alec cocked an eyebrow at him, "You seem like the type of person that lives off of take-out food."

"Probably true." He smiled and his eyes opened the slightest bit more before slipping into a content smirk, "Come on, what to try some?"

"Absolutely." The warlock hummed to himself as he cut it into cake, cutting out a reasonable sized piece and laying it down on one of the plates he'd brought with him.

"Here." He placed the plate and the fork before the Shadowhunter and sat back, laying the knife down on the table.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Not now." He replied and Alec's eyes narrowed and he eyed the cake suspiciously.

"Is it poisoned or something?" He poked at it and Magnus gave a very un-Magnus like snort.

"No, it isn't. If you'd like me to I'm sure I have something to poison it in the kitchen though." His gaze made the blue-eyed boy look away and he scooped some cake up onto his fork.

He mumbled something as he opened his mouth and Magnus smirked, leaning his head into his hand as he watched his boyfriend take a bite. "Is it any good?" His voice was almost a purr and Alec looked up.

"You didn't make this."

"Oh but I did. It took me hours." He drew out the word and smiled, "So?"

"It's fantastic." He took another bite and licked at the icing that stuck at the side of his mouth. "It really is. I can't believe you made this."

Magnus smiled and looked away, placing his chin in his hands, "Anything for you." There was something slightly mournful in his voice and Alec put down the fork.

"Are you upset at me?"

"No, why would I be?" He didn't look at the boy.

"You are. I apologized for being late, what more can I do?" Magnus didn't reply, instead he gazed blankly at the far wall. "Oh please, Magnus, what can I do? I'll do anything, anything at all!" He stood, slamming his hands against the table and the warlock slowly turned to look at him.

"Anything?"

"Anything." He looked him dead in the eye and the man smiled, just ever so slightly, and slowly stood.

"Alright, finish the cake first. I slaved over a hot stove for you." And then he grinned, a very unsettling smile and his eyes narrowed his shoulders rising. "And now it's your turn."

* * *

Oh I am evil are I not? Smut next.

Sorry for the little mistakes but I'm in the middle of editing my book and my mind is dying.

Reviews make me type faster!~

**-BBR**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so sorry, I lied. I said there would be smut in this chapter but that is in the next. Please put up with me!

Sorry for any errors, I wrote this quickly because I love you all!~

* * *

Magnus waited until every crumb had been taken from the plate. Honestly it was a fantastic cake, Alec normally would have been surprised but this was Magnus he was talking about. The warlock who just so happened to be able to do everything and anything.

The said warlock had sat again, leaning his chin in his hands and watching as he ate. He was smiling ever so slightly and the Shadowhunter couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad sign. If Magnus smiled it was sort of like someone was about to die or he'd just found a new way to apply eyeliner. Alec was trying to ignore such analogies. He didn't want to wind up dead and bound in a park somewhere or in drag. In fact he'd almost take the prior to the latter.

"Done?" Alec looked up then down at his plate.

"Yeah."

"Fantastic," Magnus stood and swept the plate into his hand. "Come along then, my dear Shadowhunter. Things to do places to go, as you know." He dropped a glittering wink in his direction.

The plate had somehow managed to vanish by the time they reached the bedroom door, Alec had a fluttering inside him stomach, he always did when he was this close to Magnus, and close they were. If he reached out just an inch he could touch the warlock's side. The door opened and they both stepped in. It wasn't in its normal state of chaos, no not at all and Alec paused. It was _tidy_! Well as tidy as it could get. Clothes poked out from the drawers and the closet door couldn't close but the floor was almost spotless and the bed was made.

"Wow."

Magnus chuckled and moved his hand the slightest bit, guiding the boy into the room. "Happy Valentine's day." Alec looked down, Magnus was holding something. Well not something, roses to be exact, two dozen of them, vibrant red as though they had been painted and swathed in froths of colored tissue paper.

"Wow." He said again, wrapping both his hands around the stems and hoisting them, "Magnus, thank you." He looked up but he hardly had a moment to see the warlocks face as lips were quiet suddenly pressed against him and the roses almost slipped from his fingers as his eyes flickered shut and his arms rose as though on their own to wrap around the man's neck. He gave a muffled moan as he was turned and pressed to the door, his back hitting and giving the warlock some leverage against him.

He hardly could breathe as the man moved back; one thing he could say about the warlock is that he was a magnificent kisser. "M-magnus?"

"Now, you said you'd do anything for me, yes?" His words were beside his ear, Alec's arms still holding tight and Magnus's hands around his hips.

"I guess."

"You guess?" His voice dropped to a deep purr and a tongue slid up the side of his ear then down, nibbling along his neck to his collar bone that was visible with the buttons of the shirt undone.

"Yes."

Magnus chuckled again and slowly stepped back. "Good." That was defiantly a purr. He took his hand and guided him to the center of the room, "Take off your clothes." Alec watched as he moved to the bed, sitting and pulling his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged. Watching.

"Take off my clothes?" The reply was a nod and Alec swallowed.

"Fine." Alec let out a slow breath and slid his hands up under his shirt, grabbing the hem and slowly pulling it up and over his head not bothering with the buttons and cast it to the floor. The buckle of his pants was the next thing to go, again slowly, and the button of his jeans and he lowered the zipper, pausing with his fingers looped in his belt loops to look up, almost hesitantly.

"Go on then." He was normally okay with Magnus stripping him of his clothes but with him watching it was strange, sort of like heat was running up and down his body. Magnus was always quick about it and Alec hardly ever noticed as with the warlock so close there were always other things to be preoccupied with.

Alec felt the slightest blush come over his cheeks and he pushed his pants to the floor, stepping over them and shoving them into a pile with his shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back up, "Don't you want to do the rest?" All he was left wearing was his underwear.

"Hm, no. Go on." Magnus was looking almost pleased with himself, his eyes slits and he grinned.

"Are you sure?" He swallowed and looked down; he didn't like doing this alone.

"I'm sure, lovely." He tipped his head down so he was almost looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Be quick." His voice had dropped to a hiss, not exactly threatening but not exactly content either.

Alec's heart gave a very sudden thud and he found himself staring, Magnus had that hypnotizing thing about him and sometimes it was oh so hard to look away. "Okay." He took a breath and pushed it through his lips, "Okay." His fingers found the elastic of his boxers and his slid them around to the sides, and pulled down. They too were discarded to the pile on the floor.

Magnus was really smiling now, taking a moment to drag his cat-like eyes up and down his lover's body, slowly enough to make the boy blush and look away. "W-what now?" Probably not the right thing for the boy to say but it was all he could muster.

"Hm. Yes, what now?" He smiled and ran his fingers back and forth over his lips. "Let's see, let's see, what to have you do?" Then he looked up and Alec swallowed, he could feel the heat across his cheeks and increasingly elsewhere. It was that elsewhere that Magnus was looking. "Excited are we?" He laughed again and Alec bit his lip. Now Magnus was making fun of him, just what he needed.

"...Magnus..."

"I'm a little interested in what you like." The blue-eyed boy blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you do it?"

"H-how do I do it?" He swallowed, "I don't understand." Of course he did but he wasn't just going to announce that kind of thing.

"Yes you do. Go on then, show me." Alexander felt the blood begin to pound and he moved his jaw back and forth.

"Magnus, please that's silly. Why do that when you're here?"

"You said you'd do anything for me, Alec."

"You're taking that a little far." The boy was fidgeting with the hair that curled at the base of his neck, not looking the warlock in the eye. "I... I'll do anything but masturbate in front of you."

Magnus gave a snort and fell backwards onto the bed, his hands outstretched, "You're no fun, Alec baby." He stretched, pointing his toes and swung himself so he was lying lengthwise along the bed, his long fingers intertwined with the rungs of the headboard.

Alec gave little grumble and crossed his arms. "You look so carefree. I could kill you, you know."

"Oh I know, you aren't called a Shadowhunter for nothing." He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back in a look of contentedness.

Alec ground his teeth and made a leap, landing with a knee on both side of Magnus's and one hand over his throat, "So don't look so relaxed when I'm less than ten feet away from you. You can't make a fool out of me and think you can get away with it."

The man smiled, "What are you going to do?"

"Should I kill you?" He tried to say it in a joking manor but it ended up sounding like a legitimate threat and the warlock's smile slowly faded.

"If you want to the do so. You caught me fair and square." There was no lightness to his voice and Alec glared at him.

"Fuck you, bastard." And he tipped to the side, winding up lying next to him.

"Oh come now, you're starting to sound like Jace." Magnus turned and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Alec's hair. "Now, it's my turn to ask for forgiveness. What do you want me to do? Anything, anything at all." His voice softened to a whisper.

"Anything?

"Anything."

* * *

Okay, now I can honestly say that **NEXT THERE WILL BE SMUT! -**And reviews make me write faster ;) -

Thank you for waiting.

~BBR


End file.
